An active pen (also referred to as an active stylus or digital pen) is an input device, typically including electronic circuitry, which is configured to be held in a hand of a user and used by the user to enter user inputs directly onto a panel (e.g., a touchscreen or touchpad) of an electronic device, for example a smartphone or a computer. Although a passive stylus also can be used to write directly on a touchscreen surface, an active pen generally provides more features than a passive stylus. In this regard, a passive stylus typically does not include internal circuitry, and thus lacks certain features that are unique to an active pen.